


Don’t Change A Thing

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [58]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc, lucky clover diner universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Elijah considers a change in his appearance.
Relationships: Sean Astin/Elijah Wood
Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/592381
Kudos: 3





	Don’t Change A Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Frodo Flash Fiction Challenge Prompt: hairy.

[ ](https://imgur.com/yMkA9KL)

Elijah loved to fall asleep in Sean’s arms, lying against Sean’s side, his fingers playing with the chestnut curls on Sean’s hairy chest until he drifted off. As he fingered Sean’s chest hair he asked, “Do you think I’d look good with a beard or a moustache?”

While the idea of Elijah covering his beautiful face with any kind of facial hair horrified Sean, he managed not to blurt out that sentiment. Instead he asked, “Is that something you’re interesting in trying?”

Elijah shrugged. “I just want to keep you happy and make sure you never get bored with me.”

“You could never bore me,” Sean told Elijah, “but if you want to keep me happy, don’t change a thing.”


End file.
